crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Index
Welcome to CrossFire Forum page. Here we will discuss all kind of CF-related stuff as well as planning/updating/changing on CF Wikia. Have a good day everyone Make sure to head over to CF Talk Page for a list of generic rules on CF Wikia that User:CHan hiTMan has established a long time ago. Poll section : Reversed for Poll discussion Currently we will change polls every once in a while (About 2 months), so if you guys have any suggestion, just discuss here. If no suggestion is made, the poll will be created by one of the admins RonBWL (talk) 13:52, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Can we make a poll about the best Ghost Mode maps? All the options are the maps currently available in Cross Fire. And can we change the poll every 1 month? Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 11:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 12:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) : Sounds good, I'll add it on next month RonBWL (talk) 11:55, November 15, 2013 (UTC) The "Brand New" Weapon Navigation Box Well RonBWL gives me an inspiration to make a weapon navigation box. He firstly implemented it on Shotguns pages. So, here it is. The brand new weapon navigation box Template:WeaponsNav. You can easily change it with those link, but there's a simple rule for this: * If anyone wants to edit this, keep those weapons ordered alphabetically. If they can't do it, they can contact me via my talk page to add the new weapons. * For the weapon variants, because there is too many weapon variants. The variants will be add to the Template:Weapon. For the example in this page AWM. Thank you for you attention (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 15:43, July 2, 2013 (UTC)) : Good idea. But for the variants, we could probably do a list-only template for them so they can be accessible via each variant's article. The M4 series, for example, there are too many to fit to the Weapon template box, so it's best to make a list-only template for them RonBWL (talk) 15:55, July 2, 2013 (UTC) New weapon description To everyone creating a page: please do not write "new" or "will be added soon". The Wikia pages tend to be updated over long time periods, making these time indications show incorrect information. Instead of posting "will be updated soon", please write "will be updated on 00/00/2013, for example. : Regarding new contents, me and Simrock often update them as soon as they are available, so there shouldn't be much of a problem. But you have a point - though, I tends to say "will be updated in (CF client) this (month) patch". : PS: Please sign your post RonBWL (talk) 12:30, November 6, 2013 (UTC) New Feature Added! (Cleanup) Hey everyone, there is currently a new feature added to this Wikia which is called Template:Cleanup. 1. What is it? It is a feature in which you use to inform others that a article needs attention and correction. 2. How can I use it? An article that needs be reworked should be tagged with at the top of articles to add them to the category. 3. Any other information can be found here: Template:Cleanup. Abel09 (talk) 21:30, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Percentage feature! Hey guys, this is a percentage feature in case you are doing a article but not the article is not completely finished. You can use this feature to show how far you are with the article and it also stops other people from editing the page. For more information on how to use this, please check out this page: Template:Progression. Preview: Abel09 (talk) 22:21, November 8, 2013 (UTC) New sleeker and cleaner Web Design! Hi guys! NickzJSA2809 here. As you can see, CF Wikia has a new look. Including the new logo. I took this idea from CrossFire Korea's website, and some of it taken from Gannett's New Website. It has a cleaner look and sleek. So I hope everyone liked it. If anyone want to comment this design, just send it via my talk page. Thanks ;) (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 09:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks Nick, it looks a lot better now. Any chance you could also change the background image to something else? Abel09 (talk) 10:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I think the previous one is better, because the new one is too shiny. Sie, Evan Setiawan (talk) 11:08, November 15, 2013 (UTC) : We are into Winter already, plus Wave Mode is rolling in (I guess), so it's cool to celebrate it with a white/snowy theme =) RonBWL (talk) 11:55, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Updated "Updates" Template Hi again, well the Updates Template has been updated, it a lot better and didn't take too much spaces. And yeah, don't change the region arrangement. I've set it into 2 parts. The upper parts is the Asia region, and the lower one is the outside Asia region. Thanks for your attention. (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 11:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) : Certainly it's cool, but now we have another issue: The footer is blank. Gotta come up with other contents to fill it since it's a waste of space on the rigth colum RonBWL (talk) 11:55, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay (Nickzjsa2809 (talk) 23:21, November 17, 2013 (UTC)) The main page is looking a lot better! You made a lot of great changes! Well done Nick! :p Just need to change the website background image now. Abel09 (talk) 23:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) New admins As of today, CHan hiTMan has promoted me to bureaucrat in order to help us valuing trusted members' contributor faster. For this reason, I'm promoting Abel09 to Administrator, as his works helped us a lot in improving CF Wikia. Welcome to the team Abel - hopefully you can keep up your good work in the future. Also I've become Manager on the CF Wikia Facebook page, so if you guys think anyone should become Content Creator there to post news and stuff, leave a messenger on my Talk page and we will discuss about it. RonBWL (talk) 13:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations RonBWL!!! :D Abel09 (talk) 15:51, November 24, 2013 (UTC)